Regreso a casa
by RedRose31
Summary: Regina deja atrás su vida en Nueva York, para tomarse un respiro forzado por el viejo continente, el viaje se frustra cuando recibe una llamada de su padre para volver un mes antes de lo previsto...En el vuelo de vuelta, Regina conoce a alguien que pondrá su vida patas arriba y le llevará a conocer lo que tantos años aneló...
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas :D. Os presento a mi primer Fic, después de leerme todo lo posible e imposible, me ha entrado el gusanillo de escribir. Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis con el tanto como yo lo he hecho, por favor sed benevolentes y comentar todo lo que queráis, y también podéis criticar todo lo que queráis.**

 **Disclamer:** un poco lo de siempre los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de ABC, porque sino otro gallo cantaría... pero esta historia es toda mia.

 **CAPITULO 1**

 ** _AEROPUERTO ADOLFO SUAREZ MADRID-BARAJAS_** **13 DE DICIEMBRE 2014**

 _Boing 757 destino Nueva York hará su salida en 10 minutos por la puerta de embarque 5A._

 **\- No puede ser verdad…** \- se había quedado dormida en la sala de embarque de un aeropuerto _desde cuando me he vuelto tan despreocupada_ pensó, se dio prisa a recoger todas sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de embarque. Había sido una semana complicada desde que recibió la noticia el sábado pasado, luego llegaron las despedidas de los que durante dos escasos meses se habían convertido en su familia y para colmo se había quedado dormida.

Llevaba corriendo no más de dos minutos, cuando de repente una joven que parecía tener la misma prisa, se choco contra ella y ambas cayeron al suelo. _El día definitivamente no puede ir a peor_ pensó, mientras intentaba salir de debajo de la joven.

 **\- Lo siento, no te había visto….deja que te ayude a levantarte** \- la joven la tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, lo que a ella le permitió colocarse su caro traje de Carolina Herrera ahora arrugado por el trasiego del aeropuerto. Mientras tanto la joven seguía relatando una serie de disculpas que no la importaban lo más mínimo, aún así ponía atención a lo que esta decía… - **Lo siento de verdad, iba un poco rápido, llego tarde y tengo que coger el vuelo o mi hermana me matará…** \- _en serio, se va a dedicar a contarme toda su vida?_ Pensó - **por cierto me llamo Alex, Alex de Alexia no de Alexandra, todo el mundo piensa que me llamo Alexandra asi que me gusta aclararlo cuando conozco a alguien nuevo….deja que te ayude con el equipaje por lo que parece vamos al mismo vuelo….perdona de nuevo, suelo hablar demasiado cuando estoy nerviosa….**

- **No toques mi equipaje puedo encargarme yo sola de él-** hecho una mirada agresiva a la joven y la hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera con su rumbo **-** ¿ _había sonado tan brusco como parecía?_ y por la cara que le devolvió la joven Alex, en la que pudo intuir algo de miedo y vergüenza sabía que no se equivocaba, había sido demasiado brusca con la joven…pero quien podía culparla ella se había puesto en su camino.

Por fin, tras tanto barullo en la entrada, estaba sentada en su asiento de primera clase, _nota mental: agradecer a papa por ello._ No había vuelto a ver a joven con la que tuvo el encontronazo, algo que le agradeció enormemente al destino, no podría aguantar hacerla frente otra vez, estaba cansada física y psicológicamente. Sabía que podía ser brusca, en el instituto le habían llegado a llamar borde en su cara y francamente eso a ella no la importaba, ya que definía muy bien su carácter. Era una mujer fuerte, valiente y orgullosa de sí misma, aunque a veces sabía que la gente huía de su camino por su personalidad arrolladora, en alguna ocasión había hecho llorar a la gente solo con una de sus miradas heladas.

Volvió a pensar en su joven amiga de la puerta de embarque y no se pudo imaginar que hacía alguien tan joven viajando sola a Nueva York en plenas vísperas festivas. Ni siquiera sabía que hacía viajando ella en estas fechas, se tenía que reincorporar en Enero, pero sabía que no se perdonaría nunca no haber acudido a la llamada de su padre. Cuando ya tenía prepara su almohada y su Ipod para hacer más llevadero el largo viaje que la esperaba, alguien toco su hombro.

- **Disculpe.., Ah! eres tú-** sonrió Alex, pero ante la cara que puso la mujer recapacito en sus palabras- **Lo siento de nuevo… se han equivocado y me han vendido el billete de otra persona y el único asiento que quedaba libre en todo el avión es este así que me temo que seré tu compi de asiento** – Alex siguió hablando sonriendo pese al efecto de enfado que causaban su palabras en la mujer del asiento- **Antes no me has dicho cómo te llamas.**

 **-¿Has pensado que quizás es porque no me interesa lo más mínimo hablar contigo? –** Le dijo a Alex con cara de pocos amigos y con una de sus miradas viperinas, y cuando volvió a ver esa cara que antes le había conmovido, recapacito - **Lo siento, me he pasado de nuevo, he tenido una mala semana y lo estoy pagando contigo-** le tendió la mano y Alex la sonrió acercando la suya para estrechársela- **Me llamo Regina… y es un placer conocerte Alex de Alexia…-** Alex que parecía más relajada soltó una carcajada y no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse junto a ella.

Lo que parecía haber sido el inicio de una 3ª Guerra Mundial para Regina, se ha convertido en todo un pasatiempo para su largo viaje a Nueva York. Llevaban cerca de 6 horas de vuelo y no habían podido dejar de hablar, bueno Alex hablaba mucho mientras que ella se dedicaba a escucharla. Era interesante desde su punto de vista, como alguien tan joven como Alex había pasado por tantas cosas en la vida, según la había contado también era norteamericana, pero tras el divorcio de sus padres hace unos 6 años ella tuvo que mudarse al país de origen de su madre, España, mientras su hermana mayor se había quedado junto con su padre en Nueva York.

Regina según pasaba el tiempo del vuelo, veía en esta morena de ojos claros, a la joven morena de ojos oscuros que ella había sido unos años atrás. Alex desprendía vitalidad por todos los costados o por lo menos eso era lo que percibía.

- **¿Bueno y porque vuelves a Nueva York Alexia?-…** Ante la pregunta Alex se la quedo miran con un cierto aire de nerviosismo y tristeza.

- **Lo primero, puedes llamarme Alex todo el mundo lo hace…y respondiendo a tu pregunta…-** se queda pensativa y prosigue - **mi madre y yo no es que nos llevemos muy bien, en verdad peleamos demasiado y eso es algo que no aguanto más-** contesto con cierta tristeza la joven-… **y como en España ya he cumplido la mayoría de edad, he decidido que prefiero vivir en Nueva York con mi padre, llevo mucho tiempo sin verle…Mi madre no se lo ha tomado muy bien, pero mi padre y mi hermana me han apoyado desde el principio y hasta me han preparado una fiesta de bienvenida … y yo no puedo tener más ganas de verlos-** Alex le mostro una de sus mejores sonrisas después de quitarse un gran peso de encima con la confesión, a lo que Regina contesto con una sonrisa cómplice. Y Alex dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella pregunto - **¿y tu Regina porque vuelves? No me has contado nada de ti en todo el viaje… creo que después de mi monologo de 6 horas merezco saber algo de ti-** Sonriendo la joven, mientras que Regina la miraba un poco sorprendida ante tan sencilla pregunta, no sabía que contestarle, mejor dicho hasta ella misma tenía miedo de verbalizar la verdad, así que prefirió disfrazársela un poco.

 **-De mi no hay mucho que saber…me cogí una excedencia de dos meses en el hospital y ahora tengo que regresar…-** responde con la mayor consistencia posible, a lo que Alex comienza a poner cara de sorprendida y balbucear cosas incomprensibles hasta que consigue formular una frase completa.

- **Oh Dios Mío! ¿Eres médico? Y ¿En Nueva York?-** Regina comienza a reírse, mientras Alex no puede dejar de hablar y preguntar nerviosamente- **Pero ¿Cuántos años tienes? Si casi pareces de mi edad o como mucho de la de Emma… Cuando se lo cuente a mi padre, no se lo va a creer….estoy sentada con una doctora, es mi sueño sabes…ser médico, cuando arregle todo el lio que tengo ahora con mis estudios es lo que quiero hacer, ¡QUIERO SER MÉDICO!-** chillo Alex haciendo que todos los pasajeros de primera clase se giraran hacía ella, algo que consiguió calmar a la joven, algo avergonzada prosiguió **\- ¡Madre mía! ¿Y donde trabajas? ¿Y donde estudiaste? ¿y a qué edad entraste en la universidad?...-** _parece no tener fin, un día de estos se ahoga en medio de uno de sus monólogos_ pensó Regina sonriendo.

Creía que Alex se ahogaría si seguía sin respirar soltando pregunta tras pregunta, así que con una sonrisa en su rostro la dijo…- **Alex…! Alex!…Respira-** Entonces Alex la mira y con una sonrisa vergonzosa comienza a calmarse y deja de hablar.

Sabía que ahora llega su turno y que le toca hablar un poco de su vida por lo que siendo lo más sincera posible, comienza a relatarle a Alex como comenzó su andadura en el fascinante mundo de la medicina - **Haber comencemos por el principio llevo interesada por la medicina desde que empecé más o menos a leer-** sonrió pensativa ante tal recuerdo, algo que hizo brotar en Alex una sonrisa cómplice y Regina prosiguió - **el primer libro que me compre con mi primera paga fue un atlas de anatomía, estarás pensando que soy frik, lo sé pero hace tiempo que lo que la gente piense de mi me dejo de importar!-** Alex soltó una carcajada y la animo con la mano para que prosiguiera- **estudie en el Massachusetts Medical College of Harvard University y si ahora podrás pensar menuda niña de papa, pero te equivocarás. Entre en el plan de estudios de esta universidad gracias a mis notas, me ofrecieron una beca y la acepte-** Alex la miro sorprendida y Regina prosiguió con su relato- **para seguir con tus preguntas trabajo en el Monte Sinaí y si en Manhattan Nueva York…y con respecto a mi edad…-** Alex la miro ansiosa y ella no pudo evitar reírse – **Pequeña, no te han dicho que la edad no se le pregunta a una dama-** Alex la mira haciendo una mueca de enfado y Regina no puede evitar soltar una carcajada y sacarle la lengua.

Cuando Alex va a hacerle otra pregunta a Regina los altavoces del avión sueltan su típico mensaje de llegada: " _Señores viajeros abróchense los cinturones y prepárense para el aterrizaje"_ Regina empieza a guardar sus cosas en su bolsa de mano, recoge su bandeja y se abrocha el cinturón no sin antes lanzar una breve mirada a la joven de su derecha pensando que gracias a ella durante unas horas ha conseguido olvidar el mundo que le rodea, su problemas, y sus pensamientos… Alex le devuelve la mirada acompañada de una tímida sonrisa y le susurra: _"gracias por aguantarme y por el maravilloso viaje Regi, estaba un poco asustada y gracias a ti ha sido un viaje increible"_ A ella se le encoge el corazón ante esa afirmación y no puede evitar contestarla con una sonrisa. Mientras el avión aterriza lo único que piensa es que tiene envidia de la joven ella vuelve a casa donde todo el mundo la espera, mientras que ella volvía a su frio dúplex del Greenwich Village.

Siente como Alex la mira preocupada - **¿Viene alguien a recogerte? Si no, No te preocupes estoy segura que a Emma no le importara llevarte a tu casa-** Regina se quedo un poco pensativa y pensó _quien narices es la dichosa Emma creo recordar que antes la ha nombrado_ , estaba segura que Alex la había nombrado con anterioridad, pero dado que Alex daba muchísimos rodeos a la hora de hablar y no había podido focalizar ciertos detalles.

- **¿Quién es Emma? ¿La novia de tu padre?-** Alex la miro boquiabierta y no pudo evitar troncharse de la risa ante la mirada atónita de Regina, que se preguntaba internamente: ¿ _acaso he dicho algo tan gracioso?_

Calmándose un poco Alex la dice – **Regi en ciertos momentos puedes ser la mar de graciosa, Emma es mi hermana mayor y ella es la encargada de recogerme porque mi padre está en el restaurante-** no puede evitar volver a reírse y Regina la contesta con un gesto de burla.

Los pasajeros del avión comienzan a desembarcar, y tras recoger su equipaje las dos se miran saben que aquí se separan sus caminos. Regina se acerca a Alex la da un abrazo, y la joven se encamina a la puerta de salida, Regina no puede evitar seguirla con la mirada y justo cuando creía haberla visto desaparecer por la puerta, ve a la joven acercarse corriendo hacia ella.

– **No te creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente-** dice Alex sonriendo, sonrisa a la que ella no puede evitar contestar con otra- **sé que tengo 18 míseros años y que la gente como tú, no se junta con la gente como yo, pero ha sido toda una experiencia conocerte y ya que vamos a vivir en la misma ciudad y tanto tu como yo, parecemos de esa clase de personas que no tienen muchos amigos –** _como la había calado tan rápidamente…_ pensó Regina- **aquí tiene mi número de teléfono y la dirección donde voy a vivir-** le tiende un pequeño papel y esta lo coge volviendo a sonreír- **por si necesitas hablar o simplemente escuchar a una neurótica habladora como yo.**

Regina la envuelve en un abrazo y le dice - **Gracias a ti pequeña, me has hecho olvidar el motivo por el que me fui y por el que ahora tengo que regresar… y por supuesto tendré muy en cuenta tu invitación-** momento en el que Alex vuelve a salir corriendo hacia la puerta de salida.

Y de nuevo allí se encontraba sola, Regina Mills la misma que meses atrás se había marchado con el deseo de no volver, aunque con el deber de tener que hacerlo. Cogió su equipaje y se dirigió a la puerta de salida por la que su padre le había dicho que Lester, la persona encargada de recogerla, la esperaría. Regina saco su móvil, lo encendió después de todo el viaje, y antes de ponerse a ver todos los mensajes que tenía, tecleo un mensaje acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

 **Ahora tú también tienes mi móvil, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites Alexia. Un saludo Regina :D**

No se podía creer el cariño que le había cogido a esa mocosa en apenas 8 horas, quien lo iba a pensar la estirada "bisturí de acero" como la llamaban sus colegas, Regina Mills se ha hecho amiga y ha aguantado a una mocosa de 18 años.

Lester no aparecía y se estaba poniendo de los nervios, según el último mensaje de su padre iba a estar esperándola, pero no podía evitar pensar que se habían olvidado de ella y no les culpaba, en estos dos últimos meses lo único que había hecho era desaparecer del mapa, sin decir a nadie de su entorno donde iría porque necesitaba realmente escapar y dedicarse a si misma por un tiempo.

Así que se dirigió a la salida que daba a la puerta principal del aeropuerto, con el fin de esperarle allí…. Llevaba cerca de media hora esperando mientras escuchaba a Ellie Goulding, cuando se sorprende al ver como un Jeep rojo comienza a aminorar la marcha hasta pararse en frente de ella. Regina antes con gesto serio, no puede evitar reírse cuando tras la ventanilla del copiloto aparece Alex chillándola.

-¿ **Aún estas esperando? Estaba contestando ahora mismo a tu mensaje y te he visto aquí pasmada…-** podía ver la alegría que Alex desprendía por todos sus poros- **ósea a nosotras nos ha dado tiempo a que Emma me malcríe un rato con una hamburguesa bien grasienta y tú sigues aquí? ¿Quién es el mal nacido que te deja aquí abandonada?-** Regina ve como una mano le da un collejon a Alex y le dice que hable bien- **¿Quieres que te acerquemos? No creo que a Emma la importe…-** Alex que se encontraba ocupando toda la ventanilla se hace un hueco, lo justo para que Regina vea a la conductora que no puede parar de reírse por los rodeos de su hermana, y su corazón se para. No puede evitar quedarse prendada de esa sonrisa tan perfecta…de repente se da cuenta de que se ha debido de quedar fija en la sonrisa de Emma porque Alex no para de zarandearla - **Regina te he preguntado que si quieres que te llevemos como tres veces-** ella no puede evitar sentirse avergonzada y a lo que no ayuda mucho que las dos hermanas no paren de reírse.

Tras volver un poco en si contesta- **Ehhh! Si por favor… la persona que tenía que recogerme creo que se ha olvidado de ello y no la culpo, tampoco he llamado para comprobarlo-** sonrío vergonzosamente y la pequeña de las hermanas la devuelve la sonrisa…

Emma baja del coche y con un gesto ordena a Alex que se vaya a los asientos traseros, mientras se quita sus gafas de sol para analizar lentamente a la morena, tendiéndole la mano con el fin de presentarse, gesto que Regina le devuelve enérgicamente.

- **Soy Emma, quería agradecerte que hayas acompañado a esta pequeña demonio de regreso a casa –** Emma le lanza una sonrisa a Regina y coge las maletas de esta para meterlas en el maletero.

Regina se queda pensativa mientras Emma coloca sus maletas y la dice **\- El placer ha sido todo mío, tu hermana es un amor…-** acompañado esto último de un tono irónico que hace que Emma suelte una carcajada y acompaña a Regina a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto

- **Bueno señorita…-** dice Emma esperando que Regina la conteste con el fin de obtener un poco mas de información sobre esta.

 **-Regina, Regina Mills…-** Regina contesta con un tono serio y contundente. Emma la pone nerviosa no solo con su sonrisa, sino con su mirada verde azulada y sobre todo con su voz.

Emma tras una leve sonrisa y tras haber obtenido lo que necesitaba de la morena, la contesta…- **Bueno señorita Mills donde tengo el placer de llevarla….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas estoy aquí de nuevo, quería haberlo subido ayer pero tengo la extraña manía de repasar las cosas 100 veces. Me alegra ver que a alguien le ha gustado la historia, os puedo asegurar que mejorara mucho o eso es lo que quiero yo :D.**

 **Ya sabéis si tenéis alguna crítica, comentario, sugerencia, etc... adelante os escucho y estoy que lo puedo meter dentro de la historia.**

 **Alex se parece de verdad a alguien que conozco, seguirá dentro de la historia hasta el final y ayudara mucho a las dos protagonistas.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **Bueno señorita Mills donde tengo el placer de llevarla….**

 **Al 65 West 13th Street en el Greenwich Village.**

 **Guau Mills , impresionante–** dijo Emma aun sorprendida- **vives en una de las zonas más caras de Nueva York. Aunque claro, no sé que me puedo esperar vistiendo como vistes y lo estirada que eres al hablar -** Término de contestar recibiendo una patada en su asiento de su hermana.

 _Que Alex a la que conozco de hace 9 horas no se atreva a juzgarme, y su hermana que me conoce de hace unos minutos se atreva a hacerlo, deja mucho que desear de Emma y parecía normal, supongo que el mundo siempre me sorprende_ pensó Regina.

– **Solo para su información Señorita Swam lo que tenga o no tenga yo, no es cosa suya… así como mi forma de vestir. Puede pensar y hacer las presunciones que quiera, pero quiero que sepa ante todo que estoy en este coche por Alexia, que pese a que es menor que usted, tiene mejores modales-**

Regina había dejado a Emma planchada, en el fondo la morena tenía razón Emma se había comportado como un animal, las tres lo sabían y cuando Emma se volvió para contestarla, recibió otra patada en su asiento para que se callara.

Las tres permanecieron calladas durante el resto del trayecto, el silencio incomodo que se instauró en el coche tras el cruce de palabras entre la rubia y la morena se rompió cuando llegaron a su destino. Emma permaneció callada y avergonzada bajando el equipaje de la morena, Regina lo notaba en sus ojos sabía que las palabras que le había dicho a Emma le habían calado hondo, pero estaba harta de la gente se dedicara a juzgarla por como vestía o por como hablaba, porque si tenía dinero pero no dependía de nadie y todo lo que tenía l había conseguido por cuenta propia.

Alex se bajo del coche y le dio un gran abrazo a Regina, mientras que Emma que ya había sacado el equipaje de la morena, susurro un inaudito _lo siento_ y se subió de nuevo en el coche. Cuando la pequeña comprobó que su hermana estaba dentro del coche y que no podía oírla, le dijo a la morena: **siento mucho lo que Emma dijo antes, normalmente no suele ser así no se que le ha pasado…-** sabía que su hermana la había cagado con la morena, y no quería perder su breve amistad con ella por eso- **yo te he obligado prácticamente a que te trajéramos y encima mi hermana se comporta así, lo siento de verdad Regina, no se si hay algo que pueda hacer… no te mereces lo que te ha dicho.**

Regina que no sabía si achuchar a la pequeña o comérsela a besos, la gran Alexia siempre con su palabrería interminable le había sacado un sonrisa por primera vez desde el comienzo del trayecto - **tú no te preocupes Alexia, no tengo ningún problema contigo, todavía me pregunto cómo he podido estar enfadada contigo en algún momento de mi vida-** sonrió tras decirle esto y Alex le contesto con una nueva sonrisa subiéndose al coche. Regina esperó inmóvil siguiendo el coche con la mirada, hasta que este giro en la calle siguiente.

Una vez cerrada la puerta de su casa, Regina comprobó lo cansada que estaba… _De nuevo sola_ era lo único que podía pensar Regina.

Se encaminó a su habitación y empezó a recoger todas sus maletas y se dio una buena ducha después del largo viaje, se puso uno de sus trajes y por último se adentro en su gran cocina y comprobó que no tenía nada ni en los armarios, ni en la nevera, ni en la pequeña despensa que tenía, nada salvo por una botella de Cloudy Bay Sauvignon Blanc, la cogió y la metió a la nevera.

 _Ya tengo la bebida ahora me tocará salir a por la comida_ pensó la morena. Antes de irse la morena se sirvió un buen vaso de agua sentía que la necesitaba y cuando iba a salir por la puerta su móvil la saco de la monotonía.

Regina no pudo evitar su cara de felicidad cuando vio de quien era el mensaje:

 **Alexia Swam: holiii! Acabo de llegar a casa no veas que contento esta mi padre! Tenía una megapancarta, por la zopenca de mi hermana no te preocupes la eche la bronca en el camino de vuelta a casa. Te escribo para avisarte que estas más que invitada a mi fiesta de regreso a casa, será mañana en el restaurante Swam Bistro a las 8! No faltes por favor! :***

 **Regina: Buenas Pequeña! Me siento muy alagada por tu invitación, creía que a este paso ya te habrías aburrido de mi :P! Te veré mañana Alexia, espero que tengas un buen primer día de vuelta a Nueva York.**

Tras contestar a Alex, Regina recibió la llamada que menos se esperaba

 _ **Sr. Mills:**_ _Buenas tardes cariño, que tal tu vuelta a casa?_

 **Regina:** Buenas padre, bien sobretodo porque me he tenido que buscar la vida para poder llegar hasta ella, ya que la persona que tenía que buscarme no ha aparecido…

 _ **Sr. Mills :**_ _Lo siento mucho cariño, se me olvido comentarle la hora en la que regresabas, y tuvo que ir a hacer unos recados de última hora y por lo que parece no le dio tiempo._

 **Regina:** por lo menos podías haberme llamado igual que lo estás haciendo ahora…

 _ **Sr. Mills:**_ _Cariño ya te he dicho que lo siento, si quieres mañana quedamos para cenar, tengo cosas importantes que debemos tratar y así de paso me cuentas como te ha ido en tu viaje…_

 **Regina:** No puedo padre, tengo la noche ocupada pero podemos quedar para comer si quieres..

 _ **Sr. Mills:**_ _Entonces nos vemos en la comida, un beso cariño._

 **Regina:** un beso padre.

La llamada había sido más corta de lo que esperaba, aunque en verdad no le apetecía hablar con su padre, ni con nadie a decir verdad, no tenía ganas de estar de vuelta. Cogió su bolso y un abrigo, y se encamino al supermercado con el fin de surtir su cocina.

 _ **Emma**_

Tras haber dejado a Regina en su casa su viaje con Alex había sido un infierno, su hermana no paraba de repetirla lo mal que se había comportado y como había podido meter tanto la pata

 **-En serio Em, no sé cómo puedes ser tan metepatas-** seguía repitiendo Alex de forma repetitiva- **Regina no te había dicho nada, ni siquiera te había dirigido la palabra y tu solo tenías que llevarla a casa y permanecer calladita…pero no como siempre cuando se trata de mis amigos metes la pata, te acuerdas cuando pillaste a Erick en mi cuarto? Casi le rompes una oreja al sacarle-** Emma se estaba poniendo de los nervios

 **-Basta ya Alex! Lo siento vale, me he pasado si…y no sé porque lo he hecho-** Emma afirmo a la desesperada, Alex la miró y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad – **Ya hemos llegado, por favor te pido que no le digas nada a papa, está muy contento por poder verte y no quiero cagarla.**

A la entrada del restaurante familiar ya esperaba David Swam con una gran pancarta de Bienvenida para Alex, la péqueña salió corriendo del coche al verlo y se fundió en un gran abrazo con su padre, que la introducía dentro del restaurante saludando con la mano a Emma que bajaba tranquilamente del Jeep.

- **Por cierto Emma ha llamado Ruby, ha dicho que la llames en cuanto tuvieras un rato libre-** Emma se quedo pensativa: _porque narices no me ha llamado al móvil?_

Se dispuso a llamar a Ruby, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un coche patrulla apareció dando la vuelta a la esquina:

- **Eh Rubia!-** Emma se sonrió al reconocer la voz de Ruby a través de la ventanilla- **se que es tu día libre, pero te necesito con unos papeleos en la comisaria… Subes?**

 **-Ni un día y ya me estas echando de menos peliroja?… eres única Rubs! Voy a avisar a mi padre y a Alex y nos vamos-** dijo Emma Adentrándose en el restaurante.

Tras avisar a su padre y a su hermana, Emma se encamino junto a Ruby a la comisaria, una vez allí y tras poner en orden todo el papeleo, la Rubia se quedo un poco más con un solo pensamiento: _Regina Mills._ Iba a descubrir todo lo que se escondía detrás de esos ojos color chocolate que la habían vuelto loca desde el primer momento en que había posado sus ojos en ella.

 _ **SWAM BISTRO 14 DICIEMBRE 2014- FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA**_

La fiesta que el Sr. Swam había preparado para su hija era increíble, un montón de amigos y conocidos de la familia, bebidas y comida. Eran ya las 20:15 y todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando bien. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del restaurante:

- **Lo siento joven, hoy el restaurante está cerrado hay una fiesta privada-** se apresuro a decir David siendo interrumpido por Alex

\- **No papa, es mi amiga Regina… por cierto Guau! Estas guapísima-** contesto Alex dándola un pequeño abrazo, la morena llevaba un ceñido vestido negro que le quedaba a la altura de las rodillas acompañados de unos taconazos negros y un pañuelo rojo colocado al cuello que conjuntaba con sus labios, todo ello cubierto por una ceñida gabardina negra.

- **Buenas noches a ti también Alexia-** contesto con una sonrisa, luego se giro hacia David- **es un placer conocerle a usted también Sr. Swam, Alexia me habló mucho de usted.**

Tras las presentaciones la morena se encontraba con Alex, la cual no paraba de hablarla sobre el recibimiento de su padre del día anterior. Estaban las dos tan enfrascadas en la conversación que no se percataron de los ojos que al otro lado de la sala no paraban de analizar a la morena, y tras muchos rodeos.

- **Buenas noches Srta Mills está usted estupenda hoy -** saludo Emma con una tímida sonrisa

- **Buenas noches Srta Swam parece que hoy hemos recuperado los modales, usted tampoco esta tan mal** \- dijo Regina cortando con su mirada todo intento de conversación con la rubia.

- **Alex puedes dejarnos a la Srta. Mills y a mí un momento a solas por favor-** dijo Emma dirigiéndose a su hermana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolaaa! ya estoy de vuelta =D! este capítulo he tardado menos en escribirlo, espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de el.**

 **Por cierto, me encantan vuestros coments! y me encanta que os guste esta pequeña historia! :P**

 **Os dejo disfrutar! Saludos**

 _Disclamer en el primer capitulo!_

 **CAPITULO 3**

 _ **-Alex puedes dejarnos a la Srta. Mills y a mí un momento a solas por favor-**_ _dijo Emma dirigiéndose a su hermana._

Alex poso su mirada sobre Regina- **Alex no te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme** **solita-** la dijo Regina animándola a que se fuera

 _Ni se te ocurra pifiarla Em o no te vuelvo a hablar en un mes,_ susurró la joven mientras se alejaba dejando a la morena y a la rubia cruzando sus miradas.

- **Pues usted dirá Señorita Swam que me quiere decir y que sea tan confidencial que Alex no puede estar por medio-** Regina mantuvo la mirada mientras sentía como esos ojos verdeazulados intentaban penetrar su alma.

\- **Primero de todo Regina, no me gusta que la gente me trate de usted a no ser que sea en el trabajo y segundo quisiera ofrecerle mis más sentidas disculpas, el comportamiento que tuve contigo el otro día estuvo fuera de sí…-** Emma seguía con su discurso el cual había ensayado durante toda la mañana, cuando la voz de Alex rompió su concentración y el intercambio de miradas que tanto Regina como ella mantenían.

- **Regina, deprisa tienes que venir-** Alex llego hasta ellas corriendo, con sangre en su camiseta, algo que hizo preocupar a las dos jóvenes, la pequeña cogió a la morena del brazo arrastrándola hasta la cocina- **Angus el ayudante de papa se ha cortado con un cuchillo hay sangre por todo los lados, no sabía a quién mas acudir, es mi culpa yo le estaba hablando sobre lo contenta que estaba de estar aquí de vuelta,… mientras el terminada de preparar unos canapés, cuando….-** Regina que comprendió el estado en el que estaba la joven paró en seco, haciendo que Emma que había salido corriendo tras de ellas casi tropezase contra su espalda.

- **Alex relájate vale? Tú no has hecho nada vale? Voy a ir ahí dentro pero tú te vas a quedar con tu hermana que te va a llevar fuera para que tomes el aire y bebas un buen vaso de agua, de acuerdo señoritas?-** Regina miro a Emma y esta afirmo tomando el brazo de su hermana y llevándola fuera del local mientras la morena penetraba en la cocina.

Ya fuera del establecimiento, Alex había conseguido recomponerse un poco con las palabras de apoyo y tranquilidad de Emma, la cual se quedo pensativa ante la reacción de Alex de ir a buscar a Regina en vez de buscar a su padre o a ella, y como no podía más con la curiosidad decidió preguntar

- **Alex, por qué acudiste a Regina cuando Angus se corto?**

Alex que parecía estar en su mundo, se giro hacía su hermana y tras una sonrisa que mezclaba cierta preocupación y cierto orgullo.

- **Ella es médica Em, me lo conto en el viaje y creí que ella era la más adecuada para encargarse de la situación, siento si te ha molestado…**

 **-No te preocupes enana, lo has hecho bien, como tú dices era la más adecuada para encargarse de la situación-** la rubia la atrajo hacia si en un gran abrazo, que la joven morena le devolvió con una gran sonrisa- **Siento como me comporte con ella Alex, por eso te he pedido que nos dejaras hablar a solas…**

 **-No será por algo mas no, Em?-** sonrió Alex con una sonrisa picara, _esta era su Alex_ pensó Emma que no podía dejar de reírse.

Cuando las jóvenes se estaban levantando para ver cómo estaba la situación dentro del restaurante, Regina salió con un gesto de preocupación acompañada por Angus que cada vez estaba más blanco y que llevaba una toalla enrollada en su mano derecha, y David que en cuanto vio a su pequeña se abrazo a ella para tranquilizarla.

- **Necesitamos llevarle al hospital es un corte bastante profundo y necesita puntos, y aquí no tengo el material necesario para poder realizarlo y he venido andando hasta aquí por lo que necesito que alguien me lleve-** afirmó Regina buscando la mirada comprensiva de Emma.

- **No hay problema tengo el Jeep en el aparcamiento-** dijo Emma antes de que su padre pudiera ofrecerse- **Papa quédate mejor con Alex y disfrutad de lo que queda de fiesta, yo llevaré a Regina y a Angus al hospital, y luego me encargaré de llevarlos a casa-**

 **-Está bien cariño, tened cuidado-** la joven rubia salió corriendo hacia el vehículo que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del restaurante - **y Srta. Mills-** dijo David dirigiéndose esta vez a la morena- **siento que esta fiesta se haya transformado en esto, por lo que me gustaría invitarla a comer mañana, junto a Alex y a Emma, parece que le cae bien a mis hijas y me gustaría conocerla un poco mas.**

 **-No se preocupe Sr. Swam, ha resultado ser una fiesta la mar de interesante, aunque no haya terminado como todos quisiéramos-** dijo la joven dirigiendo su mirada hacia el coche de Emma que acababa de frenar delante suya- **en cuanto a la invitación estaré encantada de disfrutar de una comida con la familia Swam.**

Emma bajo del vehículo acomodando a Angus en la parte trasera del vehículo, mientras Regina se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto- **Tú dirás Regina, tu mandas donde le llevamos?-** dijo Emma colocándose en el asiento del piloto.

 **-Al Monte Sinaí después de todo trabajo allí y le atenderán más rápido-** dijo la morena con una sonrisa ante el comentario de la rubia

- **Pues allá vamos, voy a ir un poco deprisa espero que no os mareéis**

La joven surco el tráfico de Manhattan como alma que llevaba el diablo, Regina la miraba con cara de admiración ella no sabía conducir y sin embargo Emma era toda una profesional. La morena seguía tan enfrascada en la rubia que no se dio cuenta que ya estaban entrando en la zona de urgencias del hospital.

- **Regina-** dijo la rubia sacando de su obnubilación a la morena- **acompañas a Angus dentro mientras yo aparco? Luego os busco vale?-** miro a Regina buscando una mirada de aprobación

Regina por primera vez en su vida había sido pillada con la guardia baja- **Eh… si claro Srta. Swam la esperaré en la sala de espera, no creo que me dejen entrar con él, por lo que se encargara algún colega.**

Emma dejo a la morena y a Angus en la entrada y fue a buscar un aparcamiento, en cuanto dejo el Jeep se acerco a las urgencias buscando con la mirada a la morena, que se encontraba hablando con un hombre de bata blanca que agarraba de forma afectiva el brazo de la morena, ante tal visión Emma no pudo controlar la sensación de malestar que se le estaba formando en la boca del estómago, lo que la hizo acercarse rápidamente a la morena.

- **Te hemos extrañado mucho por aquí Regina, creía que te reincorporabas en Enero**

Regina que había dejado de prestarle atención tras percatarse de la presencia de Emma en la sala, se soltó de su agarre y dirigió su mirada hacia la joven rubia que ya se encontraba a su altura.

- **Emma te presento al doctor Robin Hood-** dijo Regina mirando fijamente a la rubia, la cual se había quedado embobada al oír su nombre en los labios de Regina- **es uno de mis compañeros, el se encargara de coser la herida de Angus, una vez que las enfermeras se la laven.**

 **-Es un placer, Srta…?-** Dijo Robin crispándose con la llegada de la Rubia y tendiéndole la mano.

- **Swam, soy Emma Swam… pero llámeme solo Emma-** dijo la joven con una sonrisa forzada y aceptando la mano, del doctor.

- **Bueno jovencitas, yo voy adentro me encargare de que su amigo solo tenga una leve cicatriz-**

Robin hizo ademan de acercarse a dar un beso de despedida en la mejilla de la morena, a lo que esta contesto tomando el brazo de Emma, para acomodarse ambas en los asientos de la sala. El gesto de la morena no fue desapercibido ni para Emma ni para Robin, Emma sentía que había ganado una pequeña batalla interna y no pudo evitar sonreír. Regina se quedo pensativa no sabía porque había actuado de esa forma, no quería que Emma pensara que había algo entre Hood y ella, y no entendía el por qué.

- **Está todo bien? pareces un poco ausente desde que tu colega se metió adentro-** dijo la Rubia tomando con suavidad el mentón de la morena para poder ver esos ojos chocolate que la volvían loca.

 _La segunda vez en una noche, Regina por favor…_ se dijo a sí misma la morena tomándola por sorpresa el gesto de la rubia- **No, solo que estaba pensando que todavía me quedan cerca de dos semanas para incorporarme y es lo único que echaba de menos de Nueva York-** se volvió a sorprender la morena por la sonrisa que había en la cara de la rubia- **que pasa? Tengo algo en la cara? Srta Swam espero que no se esté riendo de mí-** dijo la morena con un tono que hacía ver un poco de enfado.

- **No pasa nada Regina tranquilícese, me gusta descubrir cosas sobre usted, tiene una vida muy interesante, hasta hace dos horas no sabía que usted era médico, y ahora veo en sus ojos que tiene unas ganas locas por poder ayudar a toda esta gente-** dijo Emma señalando a toda la gente que se encontraba en la sala de espera- **Regina podríamos retomar la conversación que habíamos comenzado en la fiesta?**

 **-Claro, Emma…creo que te quedaste en** _ **quisiera ofrecerle mis más sentidas disculpas, el comportamiento que tuve contigo el otro día estuvo fuera de sí…**_ **sino me equivoco-** dijo la morena provocando la sonrisa de la rubia.

- **Guau además de inteligente guapa lo tiene usted todo-** el comentario que la joven había soltado sin pensar no había pasado desapercibido por la morena- **si me quede por ahí justamente, en resumen me gustaría pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento y por mis palabras no fueron las más adecuadas y no debí…**

 **\- ¡Emma!-** dijo Angus saliendo de boxes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, rompiendo el contacto visual que tenían Regina y Emma, ambas se levantaron y se acercaron hacía el hombre ayudándole a poder andar- **me han dado un montón de oxicodona para el dolor y estoy un poco mareado.**

 **-Iré a firmar el papeleo y podremos irnos-** dijo la morena buscando la mirada de la rubia, la que le contesto con una sonrisa y con un gracias.

Tras salir del hospital los tres se adentraron en el Jeep de la rubia, y esta se dispuso a salir de las cercanías del hospital.

- **He llamado a mi padre mientras tu firmabas los papeles-** dijo mirando a la joven morena que se había quedado mirando el tráfico nocturno, y con un leve roce en su mano recupero su atención- **me ha dicho que en cuanto nos fuimos recogieron todo y se fueron para casa, el se encargó de llevar a la mujer de Angus, Rose a casa y después ellos se han ido a la suya, por lo que he pensado que voy a llevar primero a Angus, y luego te llevo a ti te parece?-** dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa

- **Si, Srta. Swam creo que todos hemos tenido suficiente fiesta por hoy, sobretodo el que está aquí atrás que va a creer ver extraterrestres las próximas dos horas, con el chute de oxicodona que le han dado-** dijo la morena provocando una carcajada en la rubia a lo que Regina se quedo mirando de forma interrogativa.

\- **Y con sentido del humor…. Me pregunto que más sorpresas guardaras debajo de esa mirada-** dijo Emma provocando un leve rojez en las mejillas de la joven morena y frenando ante la llegada al destino

- **Emmmaaaaa! Hemos llegado yupiii!**

 **-Voy a subirle arriba, espera aquí vale? Tardo tres minutos máximo, puedes cronometrar si quieres Mills!-** provocando esta vez una carcajada en la morena…

Y Emma no mentía había sido superrápida, la verdad es que estaba ansiosa por pasar un rato a solas con Regina sin que nadie las molestara. Se subió de nuevo en el coche y empezó a conducir en dirección al apartamento de la morena, sin necesidad de que esta repitiera la dirección ya que era algo que Emma había memorizado con gran facilidad. Tras unos minutos en silencio.

- **Regina-** comenzó la rubia atrayendo la atención de la morena- **me gustaría saber si acepta mis disculpas, he intentado disculparme como dos veces y siempre hay alguien que me interumpe…**

 **-Srta Swam-** dijo Regina interrumpiendo a la rubia y provocándole una leve sonrisa- **está más que disculpada en estas últimas horas he descubierto que usted tampoco esta tan mal… creo que ya hemos llegado.**

Emma aparco en segunda fila en la puerta de la morena y se bajo con prisas para abrirla la puerta del copiloto, y acompañarla hasta la puerta de entrada.

- **Ya que me ha perdonado podríamos dejar de tratarnos de usted, no cree? Después de todo mañana vamos a comer juntas y no crea que la vaya a dejar de incordiar tan fácilmente sabiendo donde vive**

Regina cada vez se quedaba más sorprendida ante las palabras de la joven rubia, por lo que se acerco a la joven y la dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- **Hasta mañana Emma-** su nombre dicho por Regina y de esa forma, junto con el beso provoco un cortocircuito en ella, dejándola con su mirada perdida en los ojos chocolate de la morena- **ten cuidado en la vuelta a casa.**

 **-Has..has.. hasta mañana Regina, que descanses!-** dijo la joven rubia mientras que la morena desaparecía por la puerta de entrada sonriendo por el efecto provocado en la rubia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :D ya estoy de vuelta! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, primero quiero dar las gracias a las que siguen la historia, a las que dan a favorito y por último y no menos importante a las que escriben reviews sobretodo a Evazqueen, porque no me he podido parar de reír según los leía, me alegro que te guste la historia y gracias por las palabras de ánimo.**

 **Espero no defraudaros con este nuevo capítulo, disfrutarlo y si queréis comentarlo.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

El día comenzaba temprano para Regina, siempre había sido así tenía su rutina y su cuerpo siempre la respetaba, encontrara donde se encontrase. Eran las siete de la mañana y la morena sin la ayuda de ningún despertador ya tenía los ojos abiertos y preparados para el comienzo de un nuevo día. A su cabeza llegaban imágenes del día anterior, había sido un día muy intenso, lo que creía que iba a ser un día normal a juzgar por la mañana tan tranquila que tuvo, paso a ser todo lo contrario, primero por la reunión para comer con su padre la cual no recordaba con cierto agrado, luego por la fiesta de Alex en la que ocurrió de todo menos lo que tenía previsto y por último _Emma_ , esa mujer la volvía completamente loca e inestable, ya que en un principio pensaba que era una energúmena más, que se centra más en las apariencias que en conocer a las personas, pero luego la sorprendió descubriendo en la joven rubia una persona nueva ante sus ojos, atrevida, cálida,…

Decidió que era hora de levantarse, de poner en marcha su cuerpo y para ello hizo lo que la morena mejor sabía hacer…. Fue a su vestidor se enfrasco en sus mayas, en su sudadera y en sus deportivas, cogió su ipod de la mesilla y salió por la puerta de su apartamento con ganas de comerse Nueva York.

Estuvo corriendo y disfrutando de las vistas nevadas de Central Park cerca de una hora y poco, cuando comenzó a sentir que sus piernas no podían más sabía que era la hora de volver a casa. Eran cerca de las ocho y media cuando la morena entraba en su apartamento, dejo su ipod en la entrada y subió a su cuarto para darse una ducha, al bajar ya con su traje de chaqueta se preparó un buen desayuno mientras buscaba por internet un regalo de bienvenida para Alex. _Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la única persona que se había preocupado por ella realmente de un tiempo acá_ pensó Regina.

Mientras tanto en la otra punta de la ciudad Emma se disponía a tomar su segundo café de la mañana.

- **Ruby recuérdame por qué me has sacado de la cama a las cinco de la mañana y por qué estamos haciendo esta vigilancia?**

 **-El jefe me dijo que era algo importante que tenía que estar aquí d que podía traer a quien quisiera… y ya sabes que tú eres mi persona favorita rubia-** le dijo la pelirroja a Emma sacándole la lengua a lo que contesto Emma con una colleja.

- **Solo porque le prometí a tu abuela que te protegería con mi vida si fuese necesario, sino te mataba ahora mismo…he dormido cerca de dos horas y tu sin embargo tienes la guasa metida en el cuerpo-** Ruby no pudo evitar reírse ante la mala leche que tenía la rubia lo que hizo que se ganase otra colleja por parte de esta.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando Emma divisó algo sospechoso en el segundo piso del inmueble – **Ruby pásame los prismáticos-** la pelirroja se los paso intentando ver que le había llamado la atención a la rubia- **Menudo hijo de puta está pegando a su mujer delante del niño, Ruby pide refuerzos y avisa a una ambulancia…vamos a entrar-** dijo Emma saliendo del vehículo y poniéndose el chaleco antibalas que tenía en el maletero.

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y Emma se estaba poniendo de los nervios, los casos de Violencia de Género era los que peor llevaba y más si había un niño delante, sabía que eso influiría en gran manera en la vida del menor. Habían tomado declaración al sujeto que se había confesado culpable, habían tomado declaración al menor que pese a tener solo 7 añitos de edad les había contado con todo lujo de detalles como su padre pegaba a su madre día tras día, y cuando comenzaron a tomar declaración a la pareja del implicado lo estaba negando todo y se había cerrado en balde. Emma estaba gastando todos sus cartuchos llevaban casi una hora intentando que hablase y no había manera, le habían mostrado las ayudas que podría recibir, tanto para ella como para su hijo. Tras treinta minutos más de entrevista sin sacar y ya sabiendo que se había perdido la comida que tenía concertada, Emma ataco con lo único que podía romper a esta mujer.

Tras ponerle la declaración del menor- **Acaso me está usted diciendo que su hijo está mintiendo, que está actuando cuando llora así?-** la mujer se pudo a llorar desconsoladamente y Emma sabía que había ganado una pequeña batalla, la tomo declaración y se puso a hacer todo el papeleo.

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando Emma pudo coger su teléfono, al cogerlo comprobó que tenía un montón de mensajes de su hermana, diciendo que donde estaba, que Regina había preguntado por ella, que se estaba preocupando, que ya había llamado a Ruby y le había dicho que tenía un caso complicado, etc… como eran demasiados decidió simplemente llamarla.

 **Emma:** _Alex?_

 **Alex:** _Emma, por fin…joe estaba preocupada, te has perdido una comida muy interesante, papa se ha quedado deslumbrado por Regina, no en el mal sentido no te preocupes, dice que es una mujer muy interesante y simpática y que no sabe cómo es capaz de aguantarme, y a que no sabes qué? Me ha regalado un libro de neurocirugía, en serio Emma lo que te has perdido…_

 **Emma:** __ _Alex! STOP! Yo también me alegro que te lo hayas pasado bien, solo te llamaba para que le digas a papa que me voy directa a casa, hoy ha sido un día muy largo y me apetece descansar._

 **Alex:** _Lo siento Emma no quería que te enfadaras, espero que estés mejor luego… podría ir a tu casa a ver una peli y hacemos noche de chicas como antes_

 **Emma:** _No estoy enfadada pequeña solo ha sido un día duro, descanso un poco y luego paso a buscarte. Chau Enana._

 **Alex:** _valeee! Chao Em._

Tras colgar el móvil Emma fue a buscar a Ruby para despedirse- **Roja me voy a casa, cuidate y nos vemos mañana vale?**

 **-Seguro que no quieres que te lleve Em? Esta mañana te he traído yo y no tienes el coche aquí.**

 **-No te preocupes voy a ir andando necesito despejarme un poco Rubs!**

 **-La verdad es que tienes una cara rubia, que mejor que duermas tres días seguidos…-** dijo gritando mientras Emma estaba saliendo por la puerta, esta se volvió y le dio una colleja.

- **Eso por bocazas Rubs! A veces pienso que Alex se comporta más profesional que tu!**

Dicho esto la rubia se encamino a la puerta de salida, su estomago gruñía y estaba cansada y enfadada por no poder haber ido a la comida, así que decidió pasar a por una de sus comidas favoritas donde poder ahogar las penas.

Recogió su comida y se encamino a su punto preferido de un Nueva York ahora nevado en pleno mes de diciembre, en el Central Park cerca del Arthur Ross Pinetum, a la rubia le daba igual el frio necesitaba estar al aire libre, necesitaba comer en paz. Cuando hubo terminado su hamburguesa, recogió todo lo tiro en una papelera cercana y se sentó de nuevo en su banco, se relajo y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar. Llevaba ya un rato así, cuando noto una presencia a su alrededor y antes de que esta pudiera tocarla, la rubia se levanto de un salto, provocando un susto y posterior caída de la persona en cuestión.

- **¿Regina?-** dijo la rubia sorprendida por la presencia de esta en el parque.

- **Dios Srta Swam no sabía que tenía tan buenos reflejos-** dijo la morena levantándose con la ayuda de Emma- **parecía tan metida en su mundo y de repente tiene ojos para todo, y casi me mata.**

 **-Siento si la he asustado Regina, no era mi intención, pero he notado su presencia a mi alrededor y no sabía que eras tú, por cierto no habíamos dicho que no íbamos a tratarnos de usted?-** dijo la rubia sonriendo e invitando a Regina a que se sentara con ella

- **Se perdió la comida Emma, fue una lástima esperaba encontrarla allí**

 **-A mí también me molesto bastante, pero el deber es el deber, me necesitaban en una vigilancia y luego todo se transformo en un caso aberrante por lo que no me dio tiempo a llegar-** Regina podía ver como la cara de Emma se transformaba de la sonrisa inicial que puso nada más verla a la cara de enfado al contar lo que le había pasado- **Pero bueno vamos a dejar de hablar de cosas feas no te parece? Que haces tú sola por aquí?**

 **-Podría preguntarla lo mismo Srta Swam-** dijo Regina mientras sonreía pícaramente- **pero para su información he ido a hablar con mi jefe me gustaría reincorporarme a trabajar antes de lo previsto, no es porque me aburra, pero creo que sería más útil en el trabajo. Así que fui, el ha aceptado y he decidido volver a casa andando.**

 **-Yo creo que si yo fuera su jefe también la dejaría volver, puedo notar su implicación con su trabajo y con la gente y eso que la conozco desde hace poco-** dijo la rubia sonriendo a Regina.

- **Gracias Emma**

 **-Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre sabes, por lo menos parece que me quieres conocer y que no va a tratarme siempre de usted-** dijo la rubia manteniendo la mirada a la morena y cogiendo la mano que tenía esta sobre su muslo, haciendo que la morena se ruborizase.

- **Sabe Emma voy a ser totalmente franca con usted, es una persona que me intriga no sé porque me da que tiene mucho más que ofrecer que esa cara de macarra despreocupada que ofrece al mundo.**

 **-Podría yo decir lo mismo de usted Srta Mills, que quiere decir con ello que se arriesga a conocerme?-** dijo la rubia sin soltar la mano de la morena

- **No sea tan pretenciosa Srta Swam, usted no se pregunta cómo es posible que hayamos convivido en la misma ciudad, frecuentando los mismo lugares y que nunca nos hayamos encontrado hasta que Alex entro en mi vida-** dijo la morena cambiando de tema

- **La verdad no me había puesto a pensarlo, pero si usted lo ha hecho significa que piensa un poco en mi no? y esto lo digo sin ser pretenciosa –** dijo Emma giñando un ojo a la morena, la cual ya se había acostumbrado a que sus manos estuvieran entre las de Emma- **hablando de Alex la prometí ir a buscarla para pasar una noche de chicas, quiere unirse? Estoy segura que a Alex le encantará**

 **-No querría molestar en su noche con Alexia…**

 **-Tú nunca molestas Regina-** dijo la rubia cortando a la morena- **y como ya te he dicho Alex estará encantada, así que vamos a mi casa cogemos el coche y vamos a por la enana, y así podre compensar la comida.**

Regina no pudo hacer sino sonreír, Emma rompía sus esquemas, creía que sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y de pronto lo hacía de forma totalmente diferente. Así que la morena respondió al agarre de Emma que la ayudaba a levantarse y se dirigieron al apartamento de esta, según iban andando iban tan pegadas que sus manos rozaban dando pequeñas descargas entre ellas y provocando miradas que se intercambiaban furtivamente, hasta que Emma fue valiente y cogió la mano de la morena, haciendo que en ese momento la morena se sintiese la mujer mas querida y protegida del lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wola Chicas! Estoy de vuelta siento la tardanza, he intentado compensarlo con un capítulo un poco más largo!**

 **Por cierto recomendación: ir a ver la Familia Belier al cine, me reí un montón!**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a las que** **leéis, y sobretodo a las que comentáis: Love Girl y evazqueen gracias!**

 **Seguir comentando, sugiriendo, criticando,... Os informo que habrá sorpresas para bien!**

 **CAPITULO 5**

Caminaban juntas de la mano por Central Park encaminándose hacia Mid Town donde se encontraba el apartamento de Emma. Regina notaba como la mano de Emma apretaba la suya, ninguna se miraba pero se sentían, la morena no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de acercamientos pero sorprendentemente con Emma se daban tan sencillos y se sentían tan bien. Emma por su lado lo único que quería es que este momento no se acabara, se sentía tan bien con Regina a su lado y todo era tan sencillo, parecía como si tuvieran un pacto de silencio mutuo que las permitía estar tan cerca.

- **Ya hemos llegado-** dijo Emma quebrando los pensamientos de las dos, soltó la mano de Regina la cual tontamente se sentía incompleta y se dispuso a abrir la puerta- **siento si hay un poco de desorden, hoy he salido un poco deprisa de casa y ayer como ya sabes no llegue muy pronto**

 **-Si esto es desorden, cuando de verdad este desordenado no sé cómo lo llamarás-** dijo Regina sonriendo al entrar, el piso de Emma estaba reluciente, no había nada fuera de lugar. Lo que si comprobó la morena es que tenía una decoración muy minimalista. _Debe ser que pasa poco tiempo fuera de casa,_ pensó la morena.

- **Ven-** dijoEmma cogiendo de nuevo la mano de Regina y sacándola de sus pensamientos- **antes de irnos quiero enseñarte el piso, no es muy grande, pero bueno quiero enseñártelo antes de que venga Alex que luego es un terremoto en vivo y no nos va a dejar en paz. Bueno pues aquí tenemos el salón-** Regina pudo ver un gran sofá de cuero negro y una pantalla plana de unas 50" que coronaba el salón- **y detrás de la barra americana la cocina-** Emma iba conduciendo a Regina desde la puerta de entrada por el salón y señalando cada una de las instancias, al entrar en el pasillo Emma soltó de nuevo la mano de Regina para abrir una de las habitaciones- **tengo dos habitaciones, esta es la de Alex, ella misma la decoro desde España, que menudo mes por cierto-** la morena no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario, algo que hizo a la rubia sonreírse- **este de aquí es el baño y por último mi habitación-** dijo la rubia señalando la habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo, al entrar la morena se quedó impresionada y no por el desorden precisamente, la habitación de Emma era inmensa tenía una cama de unos dos metros adornada con un nórdico negro clásico y unos cojines negros, en la cabecera dos retratos en blanco y negro, uno suyo y de Alex y otro en el que salían las dos con su padre. Emma al observar donde se dirigía la mirada de la morena- **Nos los hizo un amigo el verano pasado cuando Alex vino de visita, Alex los quería en color, pero como ya has podido comprobar no me gustan mucho los colores-** dijo Emma mostrando su mejor sonrisa para Regina.

- **Son preciosos Emma, salís increíblemente guapas-** dijo Regina sonriendo algo que hizo sonrojarse a la rubia.

- **Ven te enseño el resto del dormitorio-** Emma encamino a Regina a lo que se suponía la morena que era el cuarto de baño, pero no, era un vestidor de madera de roble lleno a la mitad y sobretodo repleto de trajes de chaqueta y chaquetas de cuero perfectamente ordenados por colores. Emma que observo la mirada de la joven- **No tengo tanta ropa como para llenar un vestidor tan grande, pero bueno era algo que quería tener en mi casa, hice una reforma para incluir esto y esto-** dijo Emma abriendo una puerta al lado del vestidor, Regina se quedó boquiabierta, delante de ella se encontraba un cuarto de baño inmenso, compuesto por una ducha hidromasaje y un jacuzzi.- **lo sé, pensaras que es demasiado, pero es el único lujo que me he dado en mi corta vida junto con el Jeep-** dijo la rubia riéndose.

- **Y luego Srta Swam la pija era yo-** dijo la morena guiñándola un ojo, haciendo que Emma se sonrojase, mientras la acompañaba de vuelta al salón- **no has escatimado en lujos con tu casa Emma, pero no es un poco diáfana?**

 **-Bueno tampoco hay muchos lujos, solo en el baño, en el salón, en la cocina,…-** dijo la rubia comenzándose a reír, lo que hizo que la morena se sonrie a su vez- **bueno tienes un poco de razón si te digo la verdad, pero que quieres que te diga cuando no estoy en la comisaria estoy en casa, y me gusta sentirme a gusto. En cuanto a lo de diafana tienes razón pero yo creo que se debe más a que es nueva, prácticamente la estrene en septiembre cuando supe que Alex estaba de vuelta y ya era hora de dejar el nido.-** concluyó la rubia con una sonrisa infantiloide.

- **Bueno ya me has enseñado tu casa Stra Swam, ¿ahora que hacemos?-** dijo Regina con un tono muy insinuante.

 **-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar algo para la cena y para el postre? Pero antes ¿una copa de vino?-** dijo la rubia con una sonrisita maliciosa, mientras lo mostraba una botella de un Rioja que le acababa de llegar desde España.

-¿ **Sabe usted cocinar Stra Swam? Y además de vinos?-** dijo la morena sorprendida

- **Creo que teniendo un padre chef es lo mínimo que se puede pedir de mi, ¿no cree?, y a ti ¿te gusta cocinar Regina?-** dijo la rubia con un tono de flirteo, mientras le mostraba le servia una copa a la morena.

- **Me encanta concinar-** dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa, algo que le sorprendió a Emma, ya que era la primera vez que la veía hablar con un brillo en la mirada.- **creo que puedo decir que mi plato fetiche es la Lasaña de la Bolognesa** , **pero se hacer más platos, además tengo ganas de probar algunos que he aprendido durante las vacaciones que tuve.**

 **-Si siempre que hables de cocinar, vas a hablar de esa forma y con ese brillo en la mirada, te prometo Regina que no hablaremos de otra cosa-** dijo la rubia haciendo que Regina se ruborizase.

Hubo un silencio nada incómodo después del comentario de Emma que despúes se convirtió en una conversación muy distendida sobre la cocina y los gustos de ambas, y las distintas formas de realización de los platos, las dos se miraban, se sonreían, hablaban y con sus miradas parecía que se decían todo, por fin las dos habían encontrado a alguien con quien conectaban , alguien con quien podían ser ellas mismas, que las revolucionaba para posteriormente tranquilizarlas, alguien que había aparecido de la nada pero que a la vez parecía que conocían de toda la vida, la conversación siguió y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta eran las 8 de la tarde y Emma tenía una botella de vino menos.

- **Madre mía! Son las 8 Alex estará pensando que donde me he metido-** dijo la rubia sacando su móvil para comprobar las llamadas- **bueno estamos a tiempo el terremoto Alex no se ha puesto a llamar como una posesa. Que te parece si la llamo, que se venga ella en tren y nosotras vamos a la tienda y cocinamos algo entre las dos.**

 **-Me parece estupendo, pero no crees que Alex se enfadará si no vas a buscarla?-** dijo Regina con una cara entristecida, no quería buscarse problemas en su relación con Alex y tampoco quería que Emma los tuviera por su culpa.

- **No te preocupes estoy segura que estará encantada de volver a coger el metro Neoyorkino, de pequeña se volviá loca por subir a los vagones y tirarse subida en ellos durante toda la mañana.-** dijo Emma acariciando la mano de la morena- **mira mejor que llamarla para que no pueda poner ningún pretesto voy a ponerla un mensaje.**

 _ **Emma:**_ _Enana, no voy a poder ir a buscarte se me ha hecho un poco tarde, que te parece si vienes en el tren y para compensarte vemos la peli que tu quieras. No faltaran las palomitas ¡PROMETIDO =P!_

 _ **Alex:**_ _Eres una malqueda Emma Swam que lo sepas, pero bueno si me chantajeas de esa forma creo que te podré perdonar. Espero que tengas una buena excusa para dejar plantada a tu hermana pequeña..._

Regina miraba entretenida la pantalla del móvil de Emma, y prestaba atención a como la rubia no podía dejar de reírse ante las contestaciones de Alex. La morena no lo podía evitar, Emma la atraía y no solo en el plano físico, lo cual era más que obvio Emma era guapa, muy guapa según Regina y no solo por su pelo rubio ondulado sino tambien por su mirada aguamarina, y por su cuerpo, y por cada pequeña cosa que iba aprendiendo poco a poco de ella. La había conocido hace escasamente dos días y la morena podía decir sin llegar a equivocarse que esos dos días habían sido los más interesantes y vitales de su vida.

 _ **Emma:**_ _Deja de parecerte tanto a papa intentado dar pena Alex porque no te creo ni yo ni nadie :P, además estoy segura que ya me habías perdonado con lo de que te iba a hacer tu cena favorita…_

 _ **Alex:**_ _Me conoces demasiado bien Emma Swam, y conste que mejor parecerme a papa que no a mama =D…A las 9 estoy allí y espero por tu bien que mi pizza casera esta en su punto._

- **Has visto solucionado, tengo todo para hacer la masa aquí pero me falta los ingredientes y aún nose como te gustan a ti las pizzas!-** dijo Emma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Regina no sabía como lo hacía pero completamente la rubia rompía una tras otra las barreras que tantos años le había costado levantar.

- **Que te parece si hacemos en vez de una pizza hacemos dos y así sorprendemos a Alex aún mas-** dijo la morena sonriente a lo que Emma afirmo con una sonrisa.

Tras pasar por la tienda y comprar todo lo necesario tanto para las pizzas como para la minifiesta de despúes, las dos se pusieron de nuevo en marcha a casa de Emma, tenían aproximadamente media hora para hacer la cena. Al llegar ambas se dirigieron a la cocina:

- **Espera!-** dijo la rubia sobresaltando a Regina que estaba en predisposición de abrir la harina para hacer la masa, mientras que salia corriendo hacía la habitación del final del pasillo. Al volver Emma se había puesto unos culottes deportivos, que dejaban al descubierto unas largas piernas atleticas y una camiseta ancha de la policía, tría consigo algo mas de ropa que tendió a Regina- **No quiero ser yo la culpable de que un vestido tan increíble se ensucie-** dijo la rubia sonriendo- **te he traído pantalon largo y un pantalon corto como el que llevo yo, a parte la camiseta que es igual que la mía, puedo ir a buscar otra cosa si quieres, solo quiero que te sientas cómoda,….-** empezó a decir Emma nerviosamente

- **STOP!-** _Creo que acabo de tener un dejavu_ pensó la morena – **si sigues hablando tan rápido, lo único que vas a conseguir es ahogarte con tu saliba Emma,….-** Regina siguió hablando mientras Emma desconectó, su nombe pronunciado por la morena, era como el manjar de los dioses…- **Stra Swam me esta escuchando-** dijo Regina tomando la ropa de las manos de la rubia, que parecía que había vuelto en sí. La morena se dio cuenta de ello y le repitió- **le estaba diciendo que muchas gracias por preocuparte, pero prefiero los largos porque luego hará frio y soy un poco friolera**

 **-Ah si es por eso, no te preocupes yo te abrazo y te doy calor-** _por favor que no haya dicho eso en voz alta_ pensó la rubia.

\- **En serio Stra Swam? Haría usted eso por mí?-** dijo la morena con un tono muy seductor e insinuante.

- **Eh! Si fuera necesario, no perdería esa oportunidad-** dijo la rubia timidamente, mientras la morena se encaminaba al baño.

Mientras Regina se cambiaba, Emma saco la masa que tenía en la nevera y la empezo a moldear con la harina y con el rodillo, estaba ya por la segunda masa cuando la morena salió del baño y Emma al dirigir su mirada hacia ella se quedo obnuvilada, Regina que ahora llevaba unos leggins de algodón grises que se le ajustaban a sus piernas también atleticas y una de las sudaderas de Emma de entrenamiento que le quedaba un poco grande. Emma no podía evitar pensar que quería ver esa imagen el resto de su vida, si la Regina de los trajes de ejecutiva, segura de sí misma y pasional la tenía encandilada; esta Regina hogareña y relajada la enamoraba un más, Emma no podía dejar de pensar que en tan solo tres días su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, y que en tan solo un día había conocido casi todos los aspectos de la joven morena. Las palabras de la morena la sacaron de su ensoñación,

- **Emma, ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?-** dijo la morena señalando a su ropa sonriendo a la rubia, que se había puesto colorada como un tomate.

- **Dejalo en mi dormitorio, así no se manchará-** dijo la rubia contestando también a la sonrisa de Regina- **y venga que a este paso hago yo todo el trabajo-** dijo de nuevo señalando a las dos masas casi terminadas.

Al volver la morena no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la rubia que trabajaba intensa y concentradamente en la preparación de la última masa.

- **Deja que te ayude-** dijo la morena señanlando a un mechon de pelo que se había desprendido de la coleta de la joven, cogió el mechon con suma delicadeza y lo colocó detrás de la oreja de la rubia, provocando en esta un escalofrío- ¿ **ya has terminado de moldear las masas chef? Por cierto,¿cómo es que tenías las masas ya hechas?**

 **\- Muy graciosa Mills, siempre tengo alguna que otra preparación de masa en la nevera por lo que pueda pasar, ya que como la harina necesita fermentar y eso… y en cuanto a las masas ya estan moldeadas, cojo la salsa de tomate mientras tu troceas los ingredientes, ¿vale?-** dijo la rubia obteniendo la afirmación de la morena.

Las dos se movían por la cocina con una sincronización increíble, parecía como si llevaran trabajando juntas toda la vida, de vez en cuando tanto la morena como la rubia provocaban ciertos roces que no pasaban desapercibidos por ninguna de las dos. Se sonreían, comentaban como estaban quedando las pizzas, las dos se lo estaban pasando de vicio. Justo cuando acababan de meter las pizzas al horno y la jóven rubia estaba preparando dos copas de vino, llamaron a la puerta.

- **Abres tu y yo termino de servir el vino?**

 **-No, no, no… de ninguna manera me pierdo la cara de Alex cuando seas tu, quien le abre la puerta-** dijo la rubia dejando las copas ya llenas en la encimera de la cocina, dejando la botella de nuevo en la vinacoteca que tenía bajo el refrigerador- **Abrimos las dos-** cogiendo la rubia la mano de Regina para dirigirla a la puerta.

- **Buenas noches Enana**

 **-Buenas noches Alexia**

Dijeron las dos al unisono, mientras que Alex se quedaba en el marco de la puerta con cara de haber visto un muerto.

- **Oh dios mio! Regiiiiiii…. Que haces tu aquí? Ains dios no me lo creo-** dijo la jovén morena dando un gran abrazo a Regina que casi la tira al suelo.

\- **Regi?-** dijo la rubia mirando a Emma con una sonrisita malevola, mientras que cerraba la puerta.

- **Ese sobrenombre solo se lo permito a su hermana Srta Swam, asi que menos risitas-** dijo Regina haciendo que se ponía seria, mientras correspondía a Alex.

- **Joer rubia, como te lo tenías callado eh!-** dijo Alex separandose de Regina

\- **Y yo no tengo ni un abrazo ni nada! Solo un joer rubia? Por cierto recuerdame que no te junte con Ruby, porque te inculca un lenguaje que no es normal, puedes dejar tus cosas en tu habitación si quieres, te preparare algo de beber-** dijo la rubia con tono serio, sorprendiendo a las dos morenas. Alex se fue por el pasillo hacía su habitación a dejar la mochila que traía.

- **¿Quién es Ruby? Y ¿Por qué te has puesto así con Alexia?-** dijo Regina cuando comprobó que estaban solas

\- ¿ **Celosa Regina?-** dijo la rubia llevándose una mirada asesina de la morena, que la hizo recapitular- **Ruby es una de mis compañeras de la comisaria, y en cuanto a Alex yo me he puesto un poco celosa, en cuanto te ha visto a ti su mundo alrededor ha dejado de existir, te admira y te adora, el día que la recogí en el aeropuerto no paraba de repetir lo guay que eras, que quería ser como tu…-** la rubia dejo de hablar cuando la morena había cogido su cara entre sus manos y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

- **Em?-** se oyó una voz desde el pasillo que hizo que la corta distancia que existía entre las jóvenes se ampliara, Alex apareció en el salón y corrió hacia su hermana- **me encanta mi cuarto, jo Emma eres la mejor-** y empezó a llenar a Emma de besos, haciendo que Regina no pudiera evitar reírse.

- **Sois tan monas las dos-** dijo la morena rodeando la isla de la cocina para comprobar cómo estaban la cena.

- **Por cierto Regi te queda genial la sudadera de Emma, sabes eres afortunada no se las deja a casi nadie-** dijo Alex sentándose en el sofá junto a su hermana, mientras la morena se sentaba al otro lado de Emma. De repente sonó el timbre del horno.

- **La cena ya esta lista, que tal si vamos poniendo la peli?-** dijo la rubia.

- **Genial-** dijeron al unísono las dos morenas.

- **¿Cuál es tu elección Enana?**

 **-He elegido la peli de Rosas Rojas, espero que no os moleste me encantan las actrices-** dijo Alex mirando a su hermana que si conocía la película mientras que la morena estaba con cara de póker.

- **Por mi bien, yo no la conozco-** dijo Regina que no había la cara de Emma

 _Te juro que te asesino_ dijo Emma levantándose a por las pizzas mientras que Alex ponía la película. Ya estaban las tres sentadas y las pizzas en la mesita de en frente del sofá , Regina parecía muy entretenida con la película, y Alex no podía evitar soltar alguna risilla porque Emma no paraba de mirar en dirección a Regina con la cara embobada, viendo como la cara de la morena iba cambiando según el transcurso de la película. Al final de la película Regina estaba ruborizada, al igual que Emma, mientras que Alex que estaba en medio de ambas tenía una sonrisa enorme.

- **Bueno chicas creo que yo me voy yendo a dormir, te veo mañana no Regi? Te quedaras a desayunar no?, Emma prepara unos desayunos de película-** dijo Alex mientras se dirigía a su habitación, dejando a la morena sorprendida.

- **Lo siento si no te ha gustado la película, a veces Alex se mete donde no la llaman.**

 **\- La verdad, la película me ha gustado mucho, aunque hubiera actuado de forma diferente a Rachel. Yo no engañaría a mi pareja.**

 **-Totalmente de acuerdo –** dijo Emma sorprendida ante la respuesta de Regina.

Ambas se pusieron a recoger los restos de la cena y cuando todo quedo completamente recogido, Regina miró fijamente a la rubia.

- **Estás de acuerdo con que me quede a dormir? Sé que Alex ha dicho que me quede, pero creo que lo más normal es que seas tú la que me invite, ya que es tu casa.**

 **-No te preocupes, estabas más que invitada al comienzo de la noche y sigues estando más que invitada ahora, ven conmigo, cojo un par de mantas de la habitación y una almohada y te la dejo toda para ti, de acuerdo?**

 **-No Emma, no hace falta puedo dormir yo en el salón.**

 **-Ni de coña, te reincorporas la semana que viene al curro, no quiero que tu jefe me mate por una mala postura en la espalda-** dijo la rubia llegando hasta la puerta donde permanecía Regina- **te he dejado una de mis camisetas anchas encima de la cama para que puedas dormir, y por lo demás ya sabes donde esta todo, siéntete como en casa.**

La distancia entre las dos se acortó y Regina aprovecho que las manos de Emma estaban ocupadas por la manta y la almohada para rodear con sus manos el cuello de Emma y aproximarla hasta ella dándola un casto beso la boca.

- **Buenas noches Emma-** dijo la morena viendo como la rubia empezaba a ruborizarse, manteniendo el cruce de miradas con la rubia.

- **Buenas noches Regina-** dijo la rubia encaminándose hacia el salón.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas mis chic s siento haber tardado un poquejo pero ando liadilla!**

 **Bueno quiero dar las gracias a Venus1485, por hacerme cambiar de idea y crear este capítulo! Y también gracias a las que me mandáis reviews y a las que no lo hacéis para que lo hagáis!**

CAPITULO 6

 _Las tres de la mañana y yo sin poder dormir_ pensó Emma. La rubia no paraba de pensar que aproximadamente a 20 pasos de ella estaba Regina durmiendo en su cama, entre sus sábanas, impregnando su olor… _Oh dios Emma STOP!_ Se dijo a si misma, se acurruco de nuevo en el sofá para intentar dormir, cuando le sobresalto unos ruidos en la cocina. Lo más rápido que pudo se incorporó y encontró la imagen con la que llevaba un rato soñando, su morena con lo ojitos adormecidos buscando agua en la nevera. Intentando no asustarla Emma se levanto del sofá lo mas sigilosa posible, pero se encontró con la mirada chocolate de la morena dirigiéndose hacía ella.

- **Lo siento Emma, no quería molestarte-** dijo la morena con una mirada de preocupación- **no podía dormir bien y me he levantado a por un vaso de agua.**

 **-Ey! No te preocupes-** dijo Emma sonriendo a la morena mientras se acercaba a ella sentándose en la barra de la cocina- **me pones también a mí un vaso porfi?**

 **-Por supuesto! Y tu porque estabas despierta Emma? Tan malo es el sofá?-** dijo la morena con cara de pillina.

 _Emma es ahora o nunca_ se dijo a sí misma la rubia. **El sofá es increíble la verdad, con respecto a la primera pregunta tú decides quieres que te diga la verdad o que la disfrace?-** le dijo a la morena, mientras que esta le tendía el vaso de agua sentándose a su lado.

- **Siempre me gusta conocer la verdad Emma, por mucho que esta duela, duele más una mentira, eso te lo aseguro-** dijo la morena mirando seriamente a Emma.

Emma agacho la mirada - **No puedo evitar pensar en ti en todo momento desde que te vi-** _Ala! Ya esta fuera_ pensó Emma, que seguía con la mirada en el suelo- **lo siento, no sé cómo me ha pasado sabes, nunca en mi vida había sentido lo que me haces sentir tu con tan solo una mirada, fuiste como un flechazo….¿eso existe? Bueno no lo sé pero no me importa, lo importante es que mientras estaba tirada en el sofá no podía parar de pensar en ti, en todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras y en tan poco tiempo, a veces creo que esto es irreal, que no me está pasando a mí,…-** Emma fue interrumpida cuando la mano de Regina le subió la cara y la planto un beso en los labios, fue un beso corto pero intenso para ambas.

- **Tenías que dejar de hablar Emma, porque por muy mona que estés cuando te pones toda roja y no paras de hablar, y aunque podemos tener la buena suerte de que te ahogues y te tenga que hacer un RCP, prefiero besarte cuando estés consciente-** primero el beso y ahora la respuesta de Regina, habían dejado a la rubia sin habla- **y por cierto no tienes que pedir perdón por lo que sientas nunca-** dijo la morena mirando tiernamente a la rubia mientras sostenía su mano- **porque por alguna extraña razón y la verdad no quiero descubrir cual, a mi me pasa algo parecido contigo. Al principio creí que era por haber conocido al terremoto que tienes por hermana que me recordaba a mí en su tierna edad, sin embargo son tus miradas, tus sonrisas y tu simple presencia, lo que me persigue todos los días en mis pensamientos.-** estas fueron las palabras que encendieron el chip de Emma, que sin dejar terminar a la morena sobre lo que estaba hablando cogió su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla.

Al principio la morena como en shock seguía torpemente el beso que había comenzado la rubia, pero cuando la rubia paro de besarla ella le devolvió besándola aún con más intensidad profundizando ambas en ese beso como si las uniera. Regina cuando se separó de la rubia en la puerta de su cuarto esa misma noche, no se imaginaba ni por un segundo que lo que estaba pasando pudiera ocurrir. La verdad es que en su imaginación había pasado mas como serían los labios de Emma, como besaría,…y solo podía decir que los labios de Emma eran el manjar mas increíble que había probado en su vida.

- **GUAU!-** dijo la rubia separándose de la morena con la cara completamente ruborizada- **eso ha sido increíble..**

 **-Tengo que darle toda la razón Srta. Swam-** dijo la morena con el tono provocativo que le encantaba a Emma

La rubia no puedo evitar sonrojarse mientras sonreía- **me encantaría repetirlo una y otra vez durante toda la noche, pero creo que deberíamos ir a dormir son cerca de las 4 de la mañana y debes descansar porque mañana Srta. Mills tiene usted una cita.**

 **-Ah si? Y quien es la afortunada?**

 **-No dudes que yo! Porque después de tus besos no creo que pueda separarme de esos labios nunca-** dijo Emma volviendo a besar a la morena y tomando su mano para acompañarla hacia su habitación, una vez en la puerta de esta, Emma se acerco a la morena y con un suave beso se despidió- **hasta aquí llego yo, porque no se tu pero no quiero cagarla contigo, y quiero ir pasa a pasa, es lo mínimo que se merece una reina como tu.-** dijo la rubia haciendo sonrojar a la morena.

Regina aprovecho para darle un último beso de despedida a la rubia- **nos vemos en unas horas Emma, intenta descansar.**

Emma camino de vuelta al salón cuando comprobó que la morena ya estaba dentro de la habitación, rozo sus labios con su mano aun sin poderse creer como la morena la había besado, como había roto todas sus barreras y como había descabalado todos sus esquemas. Se tumbó en el sofá y se quedo dormida con la morena en sus pensamientos, hasta que a las 9 de la mañana un ruido procedente de la cocina la despertó, se levanto de un salto y se encontró a Alex con una cara de zombie que se había soltado la puerta del mueble del armario al coger los cereales.

- **Joder Alex, podrías tener más cuidado** **hay algunas que estamos durmiendo**

 **\- Estas durmiendo ahí porque de un tiempo a esta parte te has vuelto una romanticona Em! Porque con la mujer que tienes durmiendo en tu cama, no sé qué haces durmiendo en el sofá!-** Emma que ya se encontraba al lado de la joven la soltó una colleja- **joer Em al final entre tú y Ruby os voy a empezar a cobrar por colleja! Y encima no me has hecho el desayuno!**

 **-Eso te pasa por mal hablada!**

 **-Em! Sabes perfectamente que tengo razón, los que tenemos ojos en la cara vemos como os coméis con la mirada. Hasta Ruby que mira mas por Graham que por su culo dice que el otro día estabas insoportable por no poder ir a la comida-** dijo Alex sacándole la lengua a la rubia

- **y desde cuando te juntas tanto con la pelirroja?**

 **\- Pues gracias a ella ayer llegue sana y salva a tu casa!**

 **-Pues yo te tenía una sorpresa!**

 **\- A mí? Ayer solo fui la celestina-** dijo Alex soltando una carcajada!

Las dos hermanas seguían picándose una a otra cuando Regina hizo acto de presencia en la cocina, la morena se había duchado y cambiado con su ropa del día anterior. Estaba guapísima según Emma. _Em cierra la boca que te entran moscas_ la dijo Alex susurrando al oído.

- **Buenos días chicas! Qué hay de desayuno?-** dijo la morena acercándose a la barra de la cocina para colocarse al lado de Alex- **Buenos días Regina!-** dijo Emma para seguir cocinando.

 **-Buenas Regi! Pues ahora que la jefa se ha dignado a cocinar! Café con leche, huevos revueltos y un bol de fresas-** dijo Alex con una entonación que hizo sonreírse a Regina.

- **Espero que te guste Regina, es que alguien me ha levantado y es lo primero que he pensado-** dijo la rubia girándose con tres platos de huevos revueltos, mientras que Alex servía el café.

Mientras desayunaban entre las tres se mantuvo una charla distendida sobre los planes a corto plazo que tenían, Alex se sorprendió al saber que Regina volvía al hospital y la hizo prometer que la dejaría visitarla. Regina no se sorprendió al saber que Emma ya había encontrado un instituto en el que Alex pudiera acabar su formación y Emma por su parte se encontraba en una nube, tenía delante suya a la mujer que la volvía loca y lo único que pensaba era en volverla a besar.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar entre las tres recogieron, Alex se despidió de Regina y se fue a la ducha dejando a las dos mujeres otra vez a solas.- **Seguro que te tienes que ir?-** dijo Emma un poco triste- **Alex se irá enseguida, y podrías quedarte conmigo.**

 **-Lo siento Emma! He quedado con mi padre a comer, además quiero sorprender a mi cita de esta noche-** dijo guiñándole el ojo a la rubia.

Emma coloco sus brazos sobre los hombros de Regina trayéndola hacía si para darle el beso más intenso que hasta ahora había tenido.- **Nos vemos esta noche preciosa-** dijo Emma tendiéndole una tarjeta a Regina que se la quedo mirando interrogativamente- **es por si necesitas llamarme y esas cosas, te recojo a las 8-** dijo la rubia dando un beso a la morena, tras eso la morena cogió y desapareció por el pasillo.


End file.
